Kdrama 2018
Korean Drama List 2018 All the Korean Drama's from 2018 A * 100 Days My Prince * A Korean Odyssey * A Pledge to God * A Poem a Day * A-TEEN * About Time * After the Rain * All About My Rival in Love * Andante * Anthology * Are You Human Too? * At the Moment.. B * Backflow * Bad Guys: City of Evil * Bad Papa * Barefoot Diva * Between Friendship and Love * Big Forest * Bravo My Life (2017) C * Children of a Lesser God * Children of Nobody * Clean with Passion for Now * Coffee, Do Me a Favor * Come and Hug Me * Cross D * Dae Jang Geum Is Watching * Dal Soon's Spring * Death Song * Devilish Joy * Dokgo Rewind * Doubtful Victory * Drama Special 2018 * Drama Stage * Drunk in Good Taste E * Encounter * Enemies from the Past * Eun Joo's Room * Exit F * Familiar Wife * Fates and Furies * Feel Good To Die * Fighter Choi Kang Soon * Flower Ever After * Fluttering Warning G * God's Quiz * Good Witch * Goodbye My Life Insurance * Grand Prince H * Handsome Guy and Jung Eum * Happy Sisters * Heart Surgeons * Hide and Seek I * I Picked Up a Celebrity from the Street * I'm a Mother, Too * I'm Not a Robot * Investigation Couple * It's My Life J * Jin Choo Ha Returns * Joseon Beauty Pageant * Judge vs. Judge * Jugglers * Just Between Lovers * Just Dance * Just One Bite L * Lady Cha Dal Rae's Lover * Laughter in Waikiki * Lawless Lawyer * Less than Evil * Let Me Introduce Her * Let's Eat * Let's Look at the Sunset Holding Hands * Life * Life on Mars * Live * Love In Memory * Love In Time * Love Playlist * Love Returns * Love to the End * Love Your Glow * Lovely Horribly * Luv Pub M * Man Who Sets the Table * Matrimonial Chaos * Memories of the Alhambra * Miss Hammurabi * Mistress * Misty (JTBC) * Money Flower * Mother (tvN) * Mr. Sunshine * Ms. Ma, Nemesis * My First Love * My Golden Life * My Healing Love * My Husband Oh Jak Doo * My ID Is Gangnam Beauty * My Mister * My Only One * My Secret Terrius * My Strange Hero * Mysterious Personal Shopper * Mystery Queen N * Not Alright, But It's Alright * Not Played O * Our Place's Tasty Soybean Paste * Our Town P * Parting Left * Player * Priest * Prison Playbook * Push and Out of Prison R * Radio Romance * Return * Revenge Note * Rich Family's Son * Rich Man (Dramax) * Risky Romance * Room No. 9 * Rude Miss Young-Ae S * Secret Mother * Secret Queen Makers * Secrets and Lies * Shall We Live Together * Short * Should We Kiss First * Sketch * SKY Castle * Smashing on Your Back * Something in the Rain * Sound of Your Heart Reboot * Suits * Sunny Again Tomorrow * Switch: Change the World T * Tale of Fairy * That Man Oh Soo * The Beauty Inside * The Black Knight * The Ghost Detective * The Great Seducer * The Guest * The Last Empress * The Lost Card * The Miracle We Met * The Secret of My Love * The Smile Has Left Your Eyes * The Third Charm * The Woman Who Makes the Last Meal * Thirty But Seventeen * Time * To.Jenny * Tofu Personified * Top Star U-back * Twelve Nights * Two Cops U * Untouchable (JTBC) V * Voice (OCN) W * Water Scale * Waves, Waves * What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? * Where Stars Land * Witch's Love * Wok of Love Y * Yeonnam-dong 539 * You Drive Me Crazy! * Your Honor * Your House Helper